1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting and more specifically to linear indirect lighting fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Linear indirect lighting has been used for many years to illuminate industrial and commercial buildings by providing a light source adjacent the ceiling of a room and projecting rays onto the ceiling to provide a more uniform lighting for the interior space. Such linear indirect lighting assemblies generally are suspended or supported at the ends thereof. This is to minimize the number of shadows that are thrown onto the ceiling by the supports leading up to the ceiling. The basic aesthetic component (that is the observable portion of the fixture) of the indirect lighting fixture is an elongated sheet-like element, usually formed from metal. The sheet-like element is shaped in various cross-section configuration so that a concave side faces the ceiling, although it is possible under some circumstances to have it face downward. In typical commercial fixtures, the concavity of the sheet has to be relatively flat. In addition to the function of a reflector element, the sheet-like element may provide a support for a separate reflector, as well as a mounting and support for electrical wiring, ballast and other usual components of such a lighting fixture. This shallow concavity presents a problem when the indirect lighting fixtures are provided in substantial lengths, usually from eight to twelve feet. With a length of this type, there is a significant portion of the midsection not supported by any external structure. Consequently, the sheet metal may be subjected to bends and distortion from the stress generated by the weight of the sheet element itself. This becomes a particular problem because the sheet element, in addition to providing other functions for the fixture, also provides an aesthetic component since its exterior is the observable portion of the fixture. Visual observation by a person can detect distortions of as little as one thousands of an inch so it is imperative that the geometry of the semi-circular sheet-like element be maintained uniformly.
What is needed in the art is a reinforcement for light fixtures of this type that maintains a uniform geometry and is simple and effective.